<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gumball Can't Rob a Bank by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247718">Gumball Can't Rob a Bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends, The Amazing World of Gumball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably my only story where Gumball interacts with Lifty and Shifty, unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gumball Can't Rob a Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lumpy: Hey, Gumball?</p><p>Gumball: Yeah?</p><p>Lumpy: Do you know Lifty and Shifty?</p><p>Gumball: Yeah, but I don’t hang out with them much. At least, not since they tried to make me rob a bank.</p><p>(Flashback; Gumball is in a bank, holding a bag and having a sock over his head)</p><p>Gumball: Alright, put the money in the bag! (yelling) PUT IT IN!</p><p>(Pan to the side of him to reveal that Toothy - one of the bank clerks - is right behind him.)</p><p>Toothy: Um, you’re facing the wrong way, sir.</p><p>Gumball: (turns around) Oh, whoops. (goes back to yelling) ALRIGHT! GIMME THE MONEY!</p><p>Toothy: Will that be from your savings or your checking account, sir?</p><p>Gumball: Uh, savings.</p><p>Toothy: May I please see some form of identification?</p><p>Gumball: (gives him his ID card) Sure, here you go.</p><p>Toothy: Thank you.</p><p>(He looks at the card; it says, “Name: Gumball Watterson. Gender: Male. Species: Cat.” He then types into a computer while Gumball looks over at Lifty and Shifty - who are looking through the window of the bank - and gives them a thumbs up. They give him some thumbs ups as well. Then Gumball turns back to Toothy.)</p><p>Toothy: Sir, we are showing a balance of zero dollars and zero cents in both of your accounts.</p><p>Gumball: Oh.</p><p>Toothy: Next!</p><p>(We then cut to Gumball with Lifty and Shifty. Gumball no longer has the sock on his head.)</p><p>Gumball: Look, I’m sorry I messed it up. I guess I’m just not meant to be like you guys. Can we still hang out?</p><p>Shifty: I guess. But yeah, maybe we should’ve just played Super Smash Brothers and talked about fanfiction instead.</p><p>Lifty: Definitely.</p><p>(Back to Lumpy and Gumball.)</p><p>Lumpy: You know, I’m glad you didn’t actually rob that bank. Your parents really, really wouldn’t have been happy if they found that out.</p><p>Gumball: Oh, I know they wouldn’t, but at least they don’t know I know those guys. And I’m glad we did wind up playing Smash instead.</p><p>Lumpy: I’m glad, too. Better that than a life of crime... (Gumball nods in agreement.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>